(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for signing an application.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development of various smart phones, various applications capable of being executed through a smart phone and of providing various services have been developed and circulated. An application market circulating applications provides applications registered by a number of application developers to users.
The application market has a problem in that the application market cannot manage applications even though the provided applications are modulated or unauthenticated applications circulate between users. Further, so as to control a terminal and an application program interface (API) use authority of a communication business necessary for executing applications, an execution authority needs to be provided to a terminal. Due to this, the application market has a problem in that it cannot control an execution authority with respect to applications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.